1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing an image sensor, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an image sensor having a backside illumination (BSI) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor refers to a semiconductor device that converts an optical image to an electrical signal. The image sensor may be classified as a front side-illuminating image sensor, in which light is incident on a front side of a substrate on which a wiring line is disposed, and as an image sensor having a backside illumination (BSI) structure, in which light is incident on a back side opposite to a front side of a substrate on which a wiring line is disposed.